Heated Forest
by IamLemonGirl
Summary: May injured her ankle while running with her Blaziken in the forest. Blaziken tried to soothe the pain... But things went out of hand. MayxBlaziken... Warning: contains sexual theme... If you don't like human f x pokemon m , don't read. One-shot. And if someone wants to request a story with the same theme, just leave a review. Thanks!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. **

**A/N: This story is about May and Blaziken. Warning for sexual content. If you don't want this kind of story, you can leave now. I only do human(f)xpokemon(m) stories. If you want to request a story with this theme, just leave a review. Thanks.**

**HEATED FOREST**

"I couldn't believe he said that I'm fat!" May exclaimed as she ran through the woods with her Blaziken following her that morning. She was really pissed off last night. She, Ash and Brock were eating their dinner. As she was about to get her second round of food because she was really hungry, Ash suddenly said that she was gaining weight and should watch the amount of her food intake.

"I really hate Ash!" She shouted. That's why she got up early to run and lost some weight. And since her mind was too occupied with her hate on Ash, she didn't notice a protruding tree root on her way. She stepped on it and lost her balance.

"Ouch!" She squirmed as her butt hit the ground. She could even feel pain on her right ankle.

Blaziken immediately moved to his trainer's side. Worried filled him when he saw his trainer in pain as she held her right ankle. (_Are you alright, master?)_He asked even if he knew she won't understand him directly.

May smile as she saw the worried look in Blaziken's eyes. "I'm alright. Don't worry." She tried to stand but failed since the pain on her ankle prevented her.

"Blaziken, could you help me? Bring me to that tree stump over there." She said as she pointed at the nearby huge tree stump.

Blaziken complied to his trainer's request. He carried her bridal style to the tree stump and let her sit there.

May stretched out her right leg. If only she could hold it and massage it then maybe she'll be okay. She looked at Blaziken who was kneeling beside her.

"Blaziken, I'm really sorry if I'm being a pain in the ass now but could you do me another favor. Would you do a massage on my right ankle? Don't worry, I'll give you something back when we got home." She said.

Blaziken didn't care if May would order her around. It was his duty to serve her since May was his master. As long as May needed him, he'll be happily obey anything she ordered. He had promised himself from the day he met May that he'll be a loyal companion to her.

He sat on the ground and took her right leg, removing her shoe. May winced. It must have hurt really bad. _(Sorry...)_He said.

May smiled at Blaziken to reassure him that she was alright and he did nothing wrong.

Blaziken continued on what he was doing. He carefully massage her ankle. Very cautious not to hurt her. But as time goes by, touching her soft skin did a little warming effect on him. He felt his insides warm up but in a very different way. He took a deep breath. He could easily smell her sweet scent which he really adore.

May sighed in relief on how Blaziken massages her ankle. She never thought his hands would be that gentle. She really like how Blaziken touches her... She stopped at the thought. Why on earth would she like the way her pokemon touches her? She shook her head. Maybe the heat just make her think crazy things. Using the back of her hand, she wiped her sweat on her forehead.

Blaziken secretly took glances on his trainer who was busy wiping off her sweat. He could see the sweat on her neck creeping down to where he could not be able to see. He licked his dry lips as he imagined what was behind that shirt of hers.

May could not understand why exactly she felt so warm inside all of a sudden. She glanced at Blaziken who suddenly stopped from massaging her ankle.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

Blaziken didn't answered. Instead, he grabed her legs and pulled her down on his lap that shocked the female trainer.

"B-Blaziken... What's... Wrong?" She stammered. She was now sitting on his lap. She totally forgot her injured ankle as she stared at Blaziken's eyes. She felt his arm sneaked at her back and the other one moved on her neck. He leaned on her and started to lick and nip a certain spot on her neck.

"Ah! Blaziken, what are you doing?" She asked, terrified. She tried to push him but it was all in vain. Was it his mating season that her Blaziken acting this way?

Blaziken continued on nibbling and licking on May's neck. He really like her sweet scent. He could feel something bulding up inside him. The urge of holding her was so much, he couldn't even stop himself.

A moan escaped from May's lips as Blaziken licked the skin on her throat. It sent shivers down her spine. She could not believe herself that a pokemon can make her body feel aroused. Yes, she could not deny it anymore. She could feel a tingling sensation between her legs. She'll be damned if this would stop too soon.

Blaziken carefully pushed his trainer to the ground on her back and him on top. He stopped for a moment and look at his trainer for a confirmation.

"You know this is wrong, right?" May asked, panting.

He felt his heart sank. He really liked to be with her. But hearing that question made him think that they are from different world. She is a human and he is a pokemon. Humans and pokemons can never be together. Even if he loved her so much. Yes, he love his trainer. He tried so hard to forget that feeling but he couldn't. But then, his love can never be enough for a human like her. Humans are for humans and a pokemons are for pokemons. That is the harsh reality he learned.

Blaziken was about to move away from her when May suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck which shocked him. In an instant, May pulled him closer and closed the distance between them. She kissed him slowly...thorougly. She must be crazy for doing it but she wanted him. Her body wanted him.

She closed her eyes. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, exploring every part of it. His kisses were tenderly tormenting her, kissing her hard and deep. It was maddeningly arousing.

May moaned in pleasure. Blaziken broke the kiss that leave a trail of saliva between. She was panting very hard as she catch her breath. The wave of desire was filling her up. Her body was burning and she won't let it stop just like that.

Blaziken's hands moved under her shirt and began to slid it up. He removed her shirt, exposing her bra. She could see lust in his eyes as he stared at her. He removed her bra next and tossed it aside together with her shirt. She blushed as she tried to cover her fully exposed breast but Blaziken held her wrists and pinned it over her head.

May closed her eyes tightly as Blaziken leaned to her neck. He gave her wet kisses along her shoulders down to her breasts. She felt his beak and tongue making slow and moist circles on her left breast while his other hand was kneading her right breast. She thrusted her body into him, wishing that he'll do more than just that. It was driving her crazy.

"More... Blaziken. I want...more of you..." She moaned lustfully.

Something savaged was triggered in him when he heard her words. He began to move more forcefully. He pulled down her skirt and panties off of her slender legs then tossed it aside. He could feel his insides were getting hotter. He growled as he felt his cock throbbing.

May looked down to see what Blaziken was doing. She gasped when she saw his long reddish throbbing cock between his legs. She never thought that "that" would look like that. She gulped. Would it really fit in her?

Blaziken caught May looking at his cock. There was fear in her eyes, the kind of fear that made him grin. He placed his hands on her inner thighs and gently rubbed it, try to calm her trainer. He knew his cock was much bigger than a normal human and other pokemons, so he can understand her if she feared that he may hurt her.

He pushed her thighs wider and positioned himself between her legs. He lowered his body and his head between her thighs.

"W-what are...you...doing, B-Blaz- Ah!" May arched her back as she felt his tongue on her slit. She could feel his claws gripped tighter on her thighs.

"Y-yes... More... Please." She could feel the insides of her body melt in sheer pleasure Blaziken's tongue was giving her. His licking became wild as he thrusts his tongue more deeper into her, tasting her. Her love juices coating his beak as he continued tormenting her.

A wave of pleasure came to her as she felt him tenderly bitting and sucking her clit. She screamed on top of her lungs as she reached her climax. Blaziken swallowed May's love juices, licking her clean. May was panting, catching her breath. She felt dizzy after climaxing. But she knew it was not yet over. She looked at Blaziken, who rose up on his knees. He looked very sexy with his feathers slightly disheaveled.

May opened her herself as wide as possible. She couldn't wait to feel Blaziken's cock in her. She was frightened at first but it was replaced by desire. She wanted him, all of him.

Blaziken smiled at May's action. He held on to her hips and slightly lifted it. He position his hardend cock at her entrance. He growled as he began pushing it in her. He heard May squirmed so he stopped and looked at her. Did he hurt her?

May bit her lower lip at the sudden intrusion in her womanhood. Blaziken's cock was so huge. She pushed herself up in a sitting position. She wrapped her arms around Blaziken's feathery body. "Now...let's continue." She whispered throug his ear.

Blaziken complied and slowly pulled her down on his cock, entering fully in her hot, wet and tight cunt. May dug her nails on his back as he felt his hardend cock invaded her. His breathing became rough as he let May adjusted to his size. When he felt her body relaxed a bit, he pushed her back to the ground on her back. She still held on him.

At first, Blaziken's thrusting were slow until it increased its speed, pumping all the way in her.

"Yes! Harder! Deeper! Ooh! You're so great..." May's body was filled with pleasure. Her blood was rushing in her. She wrapped her legs around his hips, forgetting her injured ankle. She met his every thrusts. Their bodies were covered with sweat as the intesity of their sexual activity.

May's body tensed up. Blaziken grunted as he felt her inner walls squeezed his cock. He put more intensity to his thrust. May thrusted back. She could feel the pressure building up on her lower body. Her orgasm is nearing.

Blaziken kiss the crook of her neck then licking her cheek. Her lust-filled moans intensified his arousal. His claws dug on her skin but she didn't mind. She was so drowned with lust to think about the bruises and scratches he made on her body.

May screamed echoed in the forest as she felt her orgasm came. Her walls contracted. And wave after wave of orgasm came over her. He could feel her fluids coated his cock. He thrusted several times more in her. The tightening of her inner walls send Balziken over the edge. A lous moan escaped his lips as he shot his hot semen into her. It was so much that it began leaking out of her pussy ans made a pool under them.

Blaziken panted heavily so as May. They held each other as the wave of passion subside. Blaziken slowly pulled his cock out of her and rolled beside her. Both were drenched with sweat and love juices. May's body was sore and she doubt if she could stand up after that earth-shaking orgasm she felt.

Looking at Blaziken, she couldn't help but smile. Blaziken looked back at her. She reached a hand to gently touch his face. "Let's do this again often, okay?" She said and winked at him.

Blaziken smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

**END**

**A/N: So what do you think? Please review…**


End file.
